


We fell deep

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Ears, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Grinding, Kemonomimi, Let Iwa Touch A Boob, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, they have bunny ears okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Hajime blinked. "Why aren't you dressed yet?""I can't decide what to wear," Oikawa whined. She turned around and grabbed two dresses from the front of her wardrobe, holding them up for Hajime's inspection. "Look—pink, or blue?" She held one up to herself, and then the other. "Pink?" She held up the pink one, pausing for a moment before swapping them again. "Or blue?"Hajime stared. It was difficult to concentrate on anything Oikawa was saying with the way her breasts kept bouncing every time she moved. "Is that a new bra?"Iwaizumi has been dating Oikawa for two months, and she's ready for more. So very ready.





	We fell deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinnedkneedmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedkneedmisfit/gifts).



> This follows on from [We're falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706539), but you can read it on its own if you're desperate to get to the boob touching. 
> 
> Everyone has bunny ears because why not.

Hajime wasn't surprised when Oikawa texted her to say that she was running late. It was less than an hour until they were supposed to be at Matsukawa's house, to celebrate the last one of them finally turning eighteen. Resigned to her role as Oikawa's keeper, Hajime grabbed her bag, which contained Matsukawa's extremely inappropriate birthday present, and walked over to Oikawa's house.

"Oh, Hajime-chan!" said Oikawa's father, beaming at her when he answered the door. "Come in, come in. Tooru's still upstairs."

Hajime stepped inside and slipped off her shoes. Oikawa's parents were dressed to go out, both in the middle of putting on their coats, but Oikawa's mother stopped and smiled at her.

"You look nice, dear."

"Oh," Hajime muttered, looking down at herself. She shifted her weight self-consciously. "Um, thanks. Do you know how long she's gonna be?"

Saya patted her on the shoulder. "Go on up if you like, dear. Maybe you can hurry her along."

"Thanks, Auntie," Hajime said, turning to make her way up the stairs to Oikawa's bedroom. The hallway was heavy with the scent of perfume and body spray, and the lingering damp heat from a bath recently emptied. She went over to Oikawa's bedroom door and slid it open.

"Oikawa—"

Before she could say another word, Oikawa grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside. "Iwa-chan, help me!"

Hajime stumbled forward into Tooru's bedroom, and her eyes widened when she realised that her girlfriend was practically naked, wearing only a bra and a matching pair of lacy underwear. She swallowed heavily, and it was several moments before she had the presence of mind to tear her gaze away from Oikawa's body and meet her eyes. 

"Uh—"

"Iwa-chan, you have to help me," Oikawa said again, putting her hands on Hajime's shoulders and steering her back to sit on the bed. 

Hajime blinked. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I can't decide what to wear," Oikawa whined. She turned around and grabbed two dresses from the front of her wardrobe, holding them up for Hajime's inspection. "Look—pink, or blue?" She held one up to herself, and then the other. "Pink?" She held up the pink one, pausing for a moment before swapping them again. "Or blue?" 

Hajime stared. It was difficult to concentrate on anything Oikawa was saying with the way her breasts kept bouncing every time she moved. "Is that a new bra?"

Oikawa scowled at her. "That doesn't matter, Iwa-chan!"

"Says you," Hajime mumbled, privately of the opinion that it very much did matter. "How much longer are you going to be, anyway? We need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"I just need to get dressed," Oikawa said, still holding up both dresses and looking from one to the other. "As soon as I decide, I'm as good as ready."

Hajime scoffed. "Yeah, right. It _never_ takes you that little time to get ready."

"It's the hair and makeup that takes time, silly Iwa-chan." 

"Whatever," said Hajime, who didn't wear makeup, and who spent less than five minutes doing her hair on any given day. "So, you're pretty much ready to go?"

Huffing, Oikawa turned her back on Hajime. "I would be, if you'd help me choose."

"Pink then," Hajime said, her eyes dropping from Oikawa's chest to her butt. It was an objective fact that Oikawa had a cute butt, but Hajime didn't really get to appreciate it enough. And then there was her tail, which Hajime would never admit aloud was the cutest tail she'd ever seen. Like her ears, it was slightly longer than most, dark chocolate brown on top with a fluffy, cream-coloured underside. Hajime wondered if Oikawa would let her stroke it while they made out. 

"Iwa-chan?" 

Hajime looked up, reluctantly dragging her eyes away. "Hm?" 

"I asked you a question!" Oikawa said, pouting. 

"What?" 

Oikawa frowned. "What's wrong with you?" 

Hajime coloured. "Nothing," she said instinctively, but she could see at once that Oikawa wasn't going to be dissuaded. She looked away, her ears flicking. "Your tail. It's really cute." 

"Oh!" Oikawa's eyes widened, a faint flush spreading across her nose and cheeks. "Thank you, Iwa-chan. Is that why you were staring?"

"I wasn't staring," Hajime mumbled, flopping back on Oikawa's bed. "Hurry up, alright?"

Oikawa went over to her dresser and did something mysterious with her makeup, then pulled the pink dress off the hanger and stood for a moment holding it. "Iwa-chan," she said at last, her tone slow and ponderous. "Remember before Christmas, we went to see that movie…"

Hajime frowned, already not liking where this was going. "What." 

"Well, you watched me getting dressed then too," Oikawa said, still not turning around. Her tail twitched a couple of times, and Hajime found her eyes drawn to it again. 

"I didn't _watch_ you get dressed," Hajime grumbled. "We weren't dating then. Don't make me sound like a creep."

Oikawa huffed. "That wasn't what I meant." She tossed the dress aside and came over to where Hajime sat, stepping between her knees.

"Oikawa—"

"Do you like watching me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, only a slight shudder in her voice betraying that she wasn't quite as cool as she wanted Hajime to think she was. "I—I like it when you look at me."

Hajime's throat was dry. Oikawa was too close, and there was no way for Hajime to push her away or retreat without getting a handful or even a faceful of Oikawa's bare skin. "Of course you do," she said, trying for her usual bravado. "Your ego is terrible."

Oikawa grinned, both of them put at ease somewhat by the rhythm of their usual banter. She leaned closer, putting a hand on one of Hajime's shoulders and pushing her back. "But...I like it when _you_ look at me," she said, her eyes heavy with intent, pressing Hajime back into the bed as surely as the weight of her hand. 

Overwhelmed, Hajime dropped to her elbows, gazing up as Oikawa crawled over her, planting her knees either side of Hajime's hips. "Oikawa," Hajime murmured, licking her dry mouth. "We have to go."

"Not yet," Oikawa said, leaning closer. "We have a little time."

Hajime swallowed, and her eyes dropped involuntarily to the way Oikawa's breasts strained against her thin lace bra. They looked as though one good bounce would free them completely, and she was absolutely certain that Oikawa had chosen it for just this purpose; to make Hajime's brain trickle uselessly out of her ears. Through the lace, Hajime could just make out the dusky shape of Oikawa's nipples. Hajime thought a lot about Oikawa's nipples. She thought a lot about Oikawa in general. So far, they hadn't gone any further than hands up each other's shirts while they kissed, and some lazy grinding that never went anywhere, but Hajime spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about what it would be like to get her hands on Oikawa for real. It frequently distracted her in class. She would be holding Oikawa wholly to blame if she didn't do well in her final exams. 

"Just how much time do you think we need?" Hajime asked, her voice _almost_ steady.

Oikawa started to smile again, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know until I try."

"What's that supposed to mean—" Hajime began, but Oikawa interrupted her with a kiss. Her mouth was warm and soft, but she tasted of lipstick, and Hajime winced at the sensation of it smearing across her own mouth. "Oikawa," she mumbled against Oikawa's lips. "Oi—"

"Hajime," Oikawa murmured, her eyes heavy. 

The sound of her own name in that low, husky tone sent a shiver down Hajime's spine. Her eyes dropped to Oikawa's mouth, taking in the subtle pout of her lips, the smear of red-brown lipstick. Groaning, Hajime nudged her mouth against Oikawa's again. She pushed her fingers into Oikawa's thick hair and then let herself sink back against the bed, pulling Oikawa with her. 

Sighing, Oikawa dropped her weight down on top of Hajime, her bare legs hugging Hajime's hips. She felt so warm, yet when Hajime wrapped her other arm around Oikawa's back, her skin was cool, and she shivered under the touch. Hajime slid her hands down further, following the curve of Oikawa's back and then cupping her backside, digging her fingers into the plump cheeks. Her thumb brushed the soft fur of Oikawa's tail, and her heart beat loudly in her throat. Touching someone's tail was even more intimate than touching their ears. Instead she rubbed her thumbs against the rough lace covering Oikawa's skin, and gave her butt another longing squeeze. 

"Hajime—"

Hajime nuzzled Oikawa's cheek with the tip of her nose. "Tooru." She sighed and held Oikawa to her more tightly. "God, you look so good, you drive me nuts."

Oikawa giggled softly, and kissed Hajime's cheek. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I knew it," Hajime growled. "I knew you did it on purpose."

"Ow, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa protested through breathless laughter. "I can't breathe! I meant I was going to show you afterwards!"

Hajime loosened her hold. "Oh."

"But now it doesn't seem fair," Oikawa murmured. "I'm like this and Iwa-chan is still fully dressed."

"Oikawa," Hajime groaned. "If I start getting undressed we're _never_ gonna get there on time."

Oikawa grinned. "So?"

Hajime laughed. "So I guess we're gonna be late." 

Looking triumphant, Oikawa moved to allow Hajime to undress, but in her eagerness to help she mostly hindered the operation in her haste. 

"Oikawa," Hajime growled, when Oikawa tried to remove Hajime's shirt without unbuttoning it, and it got caught under her armpits. "Slow _down_ —" 

"But Iwa-chan said we had to hurry," Tooru said, blinking at her with feigned innocence. Then she ruined it with a wicked smile. "Besides, I've been trying to get you alone for weeks. I wanted to grope you while we were watching that movie last week."

Hajime snorted. "You did grope me," she said, remembering Oikawa's hand up her shirt, and the hasty removal of it when Hajime's younger brother came downstairs. 

"Oh, only a little bit," Oikawa said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I would've done a lot more if Chiakkun hadn't interrupted us."

Hajime's mouth went dry. "Like what?" she asked, wetting her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.

To her delight, Oikawa started to flush, and her ears pricked up, twitching with interest. "I don't want to say," she muttered. She finally got Hajime's shirt undone, and spread it open, looking down at her small breasts with wide eyes. "Oh," she sighed, cheeks flushing more deeply. "Hajime, where's your bra?"

"I'm not wearing one, obviously," Hajime growled.

Oikawa bit her lip, and her thumb brushed over Hajime's nipple. "You're so pretty."

"You're embarrassing," Hajime said, groaning. 

"Don't be shy," Oikawa murmured, lowering her head, tucking her ears back as she brought her mouth level with Hajime's breast, and then ran the flat of her tongue over one hard nipple. 

Hajime groaned again, her hips shifting impatiently. "Hnn—Tooru—"

"Do you want to stop?"

" _No_ ," Hajime said, laughing under her breath. She slid her fingers through Oikawa's carefully curled hair, and then wrapped them around the soft base of one of her ears. 

Oikawa shuddered. "Hajime," she sighed, leaning into the touch. "Touch me."

Warmth flushed through her. Hajime ran her fingers along Oikawa's silky ear, then she moved her hands over Oikawa's shoulders, down over her back to her hips. She longed to keep going, thinking of the softness of Oikawa's tail peeking out of her lacy underwear. 

"Do you want to touch it?" Oikawa asked suddenly, her voice low in Hajime's ear. 

Hajime's face warmed, and she snatched her hands away. "Uh—" 

Oikawa wiggled her butt teasingly. "Come on. I want you to." 

"A—alright." Again, Hajime slid her hand down the length of Oikawa's spine, until her fingertips brushed the soft, dark fur at the base of her tail. She ran her fingers along it gently, stroking it to the fluffy tip, and then repeating the motion. "It's so soft," she groaned, digging the fingers of her other hand into Oikawa's thigh. "Is it okay?" 

Oikawa nodded. Her hair brushed the side of Hajime's neck. "I want to touch you too," she murmured. She pushed herself up on one hand, and slid the other down between them, cupping one of Hajime's breasts before continuing downward, firm against her stomach, and then lower, touching the heat of her through her clothes. Oikawa looked at her with a fierce expression, her ears pricked up sharp. She pressed down with the heel of her hand. "I want to touch you _here_."

The breath caught in Hajime's throat. It suddenly felt as though she couldn't swallow. She nodded quickly, her ears bobbing with the movement. "You can do that."

" _Good_ ," Oikawa sighed. 

She rolled over, and after Hajime had kicked off most of her clothes, the two of them shuffled around on the bed until they were lying side by side. Oikawa still wore the lacy bra, but gravity was doing its best to liberate her from it, and Hajime decided to give her a hand. All it took was a quick pinch of the bra fastening and Oikawa's breasts spilled out, the bra slipping down off her shoulder. 

"Hajime," Oikawa said breathlessly. 

Hajime grinned. "You're not the only one who likes this," she said, pulling Oikawa's bra out of the way. She tossed it over her shoulder, then cupped Oikawa's breasts in her hands, kneading them with gentle fingers, thumbing over her nipples firmly. They stiffened up under her touch, so she did it again, and then again, until Oikawa shuddered and moved her hand down between Hajime's thighs.

A sudden spark rolled down her spine, and her cunt started to ache, the sensation spreading out to her thighs and ass, and up almost to her navel. She'd touched herself more than usual lately. She'd come for the first time after talking with Oikawa on the phone one night. It seemed impossible she'd never managed it before, with how good it had felt. All she'd been able to think of since was making Oikawa feel that way too. But Oikawa was the one taking the lead now, rubbing at Hajime through her underwear, slow and careful, watching her face with a wide, curious expression. 

"What is it?" Hajime asked, feeling self-conscious. 

Oikawa pinked, and the corner of her mouth tilted. "I can't believe I'm seeing you like this," she whispered. 

Hajime laughed. "Yeah, me neither."

Oikawa bit her lip, grinding it between her teeth. "I can feel you," she whispered. "Getting wet."

"Yeah," Hajime groaned. "You can—you can touch me for real if you want." She swallowed heavily. "N-not just through my clothes."

"Yes," Oikawa said, so quickly that both of them started to laugh. 

"This is so embarrassing," Hajime said, covering her face.

Oikawa laughed softly. "Hajime, no," she murmured. She kissed the back of Hajime's hand, then each of her knuckles one by one, then she tugged Hajime's arm out of the way and kissed her mouth gently. "Don't be embarrassed," she said in a low voice, running her fingers along Hajime's waist. "It's just me."

Hajime groaned and pressed her forehead against Oikawa's. "That's what makes it so embarrassing," she grumbled. 

Oikawa ran her fingers through Hajime's hair, and stroked one of her ears gently. "Remember that time you came over at New Year and braided my hair?"

Another shivery spark ran down Hajime's spine. She'd been angry at Oikawa then, but mostly she'd been curious. She hadn't gone over there with the intention of touching Oikawa's ears, but she'd been unable to resist. "Uh huh," she mumbled, half guilty and half aroused by the thought. 

"I was so turned on by that," Oikawa admitted softly. "You touching me like that. Touching my ears." She shivered, and her fingers clenched in Hajime's short hair. "If you tried to kiss me then, I would've let you. I'd have let you do anything."

Hajime groaned. "Tooru—"

"I'm going to make you feel good," Oikawa promised, wriggling down a short way and then tugging at the waistband of Hajime's underwear. She kissed Hajime's stomach, then slipped a hand into her underwear and stroked her softly, fingertips delving down to reach the hot, liquid velvet of her. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Hajime sighed, arching into the touch, driving her hips down onto Oikawa's fingers. She still ached with want, but the feeling calmed as Oikawa started to press inside her, thrusting and curling her fingers. Hajime gathered her close, slipping her fingers through Oikawa's hair again and then tugging gently on her ears. "Mm—Oikawa, get up here."

Oikawa blinked at her. "What for?"

"So I can return the favour, dumbass," Hajime said, grinning at her. "I wanna make you squirm." 

"Hajime!" Oikawa protested, flushing before she started to smile. "I like this new side of you." 

"It's not new," Hajime said, pulling Oikawa down against her. "I just got really good at holding it in."

Oikawa laughed into their kiss, and they fumbled against one another, trying to kiss and laughing too much to manage it. Oikawa cupped Hajime's face with sticky fingers, and Hajime reached down to tug Oikawa's underwear out of the way, and between them they managed to undress and started to grind against one another clumsily, still giggling, half-gasping. 

"Iwa," Oikawa moaned, clutching at her tightly. "I—I want you to—" She trailed off, blushing, before leading with her body instead. She pushed her knee between Hajime's thighs, then grabbed her hips and rolled onto her back, dragging Hajime with her. 

The sensation of Oikawa's thigh, solid between her own, made heat roll through Hajime's stomach, coalescing to a deep ache in her cunt. A part of her was self-conscious about how wet she was, how she could feel herself slipping and grinding against Oikawa's leg, but it felt too good to stop. Oikawa's hands moved down to her ass, and she gave a fierce tug, rolling her hips up at the same time to make Hajime grind down on her thigh. 

"Fuck, Tooru," Hajime groaned, throwing her head back. She laughed. "You're—gonna need another bath." 

"Don't care," Oikawa said, almost through gritted teeth. Her fingers bit into Hajime's flesh. "You don't know how you look." 

Hajime laughed breathlessly. She let her weight fall forward, and pressed her lips against Oikawa's jaw, turning her head to nuzzle one of her floppy ears. "Mm, Tooru...I—wanted to— _ah!_ —I want to touch you too."

"Then touch me," Oikawa murmured. One of her hands slid up, and she started to stroke Hajime's tail, sending a shiver through her. "Oh, Hajime—"

Hajime kissed her way down Oikawa's neck, over the delicate curve of her collarbone, and pressed her face to Oikawa's chest. She breathed her in deeply, the warm scent of her perfume, and the familiar smell of her skin beneath it. Her breasts were soft and warm, the skin around her nipple taut and puckered. It hardened further on Hajime's tongue, and Oikawa gasped softly as Hajime started to suck, pressing in with her tongue, the faint graze of her teeth. She moved her own hips faster, grinding down and shivering as she started to plateau. The tension sang through her body, pulling her spine taut, vibrating under her skin. Oikawa's hand stroked through her hair, and then her ear—cupping it, tugging down the length of it, almost hard enough to hurt.

Hajime came with a groan, twisting her fingers in the sheets, her toes curling. Oikawa held her while she shook, stroking her ears in a way that only drew out the pleasure longer, like stretching out an elastic band until it strained. She snapped back finally, slumping down against Oikawa with a long sigh. 

"Wow," Oikawa said softly. She kissed Hajime's temple, smiling against her skin. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Hajime huffed, blinking slowly. She felt hazy and uncoordinated, flushed with warmth and the urge to gather Oikawa close and never let her go. She nuzzled Oikawa's breast with her mouth, and then she rolled to the side, trailing her hand down over Oikawa's chest, her stomach, fingertips brushing over the dark curls between her legs. "C'mere," she murmured, slipping her other arm under Oikawa's shoulders. "Your turn."

Oikawa swallowed, watching her with wide eyes. "Hajime—" She sighed when Hajime started to stroke her, shivering when Hajime pressed two fingers inside her, sinking into the rich heat of her cunt. It was so soft and warm, but gripped her fingers like a fist, and Hajime's heart was in her throat as she started to move them in and out, watching the tension play across Oikawa's face, the way her ears quivered against her neck. 

"You look incredible," Hajime whispered, kissing the side of her neck, nuzzling one blood-warm ear. "Tell me how you want it."

"Just like this," Oikawa gasped. "Feels good."

Hajime swallowed thickly. Heat was surging through her again at the sight and feel of Oikawa's pleasure. She wet her thumb in the slick fluid pulsing out of Oikawa in waves, and rubbed over her clit, starting to stroke it in slow, tight circles. 

Oikawa cried out, throwing her head back. They were lucky that there was nobody home. Oikawa's hips jumped against her hand, her cunt clenching around Hajime's fingers. Tilting her head, Hajime caught the end of Oikawa's soft, velvety ear in her mouth, and started to suck on the tip of it, massaging it with her tongue. 

"Ohh," Oikawa cried again, shuddering. "Hajime—Haji— _ahh_ —"

"That's it, Tooru," Hajime soothed, doing her best to keep her thumb in the right place despite Oikawa's frantically heaving hips. "I've got you, baby."

"Hajime," Oikawa gasped, shuddering as she came down. She reached clumsily for Hajime's face and kissed her, hard and desperate. "Hajime-chan, I love you, I—"

"Me too," Hajime said, holding her tightly. "I love you too."

Oikawa laughed. "Oh my gosh, that was so…"

Hajime grinned and kissed her again. "Yeah."

"Mm." Oikawa put her hand beside Hajime's head and rolled them over, fitting herself between Hajime's thighs and grinding against her. "Want to do it again?"

"Uhh—" Hajime glanced in the direction of her clothes, wondering how much time they'd already wasted. Matsukawa and Hanamaki would definitely yell at them. Hajime found she didn't much care. "Yeah," she said, wrapping her arms around Oikawa's chest. "Yeah, I do."

 

—

 

They were almost forty-five minutes late to the karaoke bar, and Hajime couldn't stop the blush that warmed her cheeks and the tips of her ears in anticipation.

"Relax, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they entered. "Makki-chan is late all the time, they won't think twice about it."

"What are we even going to tell them?" Hajime groaned, pushing Oikawa off before she could start enjoying the warm feeling of her pressed up against her side again. 

"The truth, obviously," Oikawa said, winking at her. "I had trouble deciding what to wear, and you helped me out."

Hajime wrinkled her nose. "They'll never believe that. I would've had you out of that house in five minutes."

Oikawa's grin was wicked. "But you didn't."

"Obviously not!" Hajime growled, her flush deepening. "Are you complaining about it?"

"No, Iwa-chan." She stepped sideways into a small alcove, pulling Hajime along after her. 

"Hey—"

"How about a rematch when we get home?" Oikawa purred, leaning into her. 

Surrendering to her fate, Hajime slid her hand around Oikawa's waist, squeezing her tail through her dress and enjoying the way it made her shudder. "How about—"

"You know the party is in here, right?"

They both jumped, springing apart guiltily. Matsukawa stood less than two metres away, her small, dark ears pricked up in amusement, the hint of a smile curving her mouth. 

"Mattsun!" Oikawa said, recovering first. She flung her arms around Matsukawa's neck. "Happy birthday!"

Matsukawa stared over Oikawa's shoulder at Hajime. "Are you two fighting or flirting? I honestly can't tell."

"Neither," said Hajime, at the same time as Oikawa said, "Both."

"Fine," Matsukawa said, shaking her head. "Just get in here. Your punishment is to sing a duet."

Hajime grimaced. "No way."

"Yes way, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sing-songed. "We have perfect trust, remember? I'm sure we have perfect harmony too—"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Matsukawa said, smirking. "Iwa, you can sing with Kyoutani. Oikawa, you get Kunimi."

Oikawa squawked. "What! Mattsun, no—!" She charged ahead, pushing open the door to the karaoke booth.

Hajime laughed. "I thought it was just the four of us."

"It is," Matsukawa said, shrugging. "She just makes it so easy."

"Yeah." Hajime watched Oikawa laughing with Hanamaki in the doorway of the booth, and smiled. "She really does."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/178003852292/we-fell-deep-notallballs-notallbees) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1039820744715198464) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>    
> Oh boy okay here goes there's a lot of art for this verse now:
> 
> by skmisfit  
> [one](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1035925139496624130) (nsfw)  
> [two](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1029798093259190273)  
> +some regular r63  
> [three](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1020808115841888257)  
> [four](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1029800475833577472) (nsfw)
> 
> by phee  
> [one](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1032138182735716354)  
> [two](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1033696188736794625) (nsfw)  
> [three](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1034260822896209920) (nsfw)
> 
> i love everyone in this bar


End file.
